Winx club have a viking for hire
in this episode the winx club help gobber find a job since he does not fight dragons anymore, plot "Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Some people discover theirs. some are born and then discovers theirs. And some people make a place for themselves. But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone." - Hiccup. The episode starts with flashbacks of past Hiccup narrating that everyone has their place in the world and are born with it, discover it, or make a place of there own but the world around them changes and the place they build is gone. The scene changes to the Dragon Arena where Hiccup and the winx club are asking questions about dragons and magic wand spells to the teens and othermemebers who are in two teams Team Astrid (Astrid and Fishlegs bb,gauls,finn,junko) and Team Snotlout (Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut other memebers). "Unfortunately, they start to aim their dragons at each other, and Hiccup calls off the training before the scene escalates into a full-out brawl. When Snotlout tries to teach Team Astrid to "prepare to face some Monstrous Nightmare," Hookfang sets himself on fire while Snotlout is riding on him, causing him to jump into a cradle of water. Hiccup states that Hookfang never flames up while Snotlout is riding him, leading to Astrid stating that Hookfang realized who his rider was. Snotlout tells Astrid there's room for two people, causing her to shove him into the water. The scene shifts to Gobber, who is trying to sell his weapons by showing that they could be used for other things, but people weren't interested in them." Afterwards qwark approaches Hiccup, telling him that he had problems with some of the items he sold when he was working at gadgetron and then lost his job when his brain snapped and had him think he's a monkey, causing Hiccup to feel guilty and confused(because qwark did not make much sence). "Later in the night, Hiccup tells Toothless bloom(with kiko in her hands) and draco (with glider on her shoulder) that Gobber taught him everything he needed to know about how to "make his tail." Stoick enters the house tired out, telling Hiccup,bloom and draco that he been all over the island throughout the day and wishes there were two of him. This give Hiccup an idea, and he tells Stoick that there are two of him (although Stoick initially thought that he was cracking a joke about his weight). Hiccup explains that Gobber could be the other him, and Stoick agrees on that. The next day Stoick splits his schedule to Gobber who says that he needs to handle certain situations with diplomacy. Gobber assures him he is more than capable of doing as such. Stoick is surprised that Gobber is capable of sensitively and tactfully dealing with situations but is rather discouraged when Gobber expresses his belief that diplomacy revolved around freely using physical force on people. Gobber begins his duties with officiating a new born girl into the tribe. However he quickly sours the event by choosing the name Magnus over Hildegard as per her parent's request, openly remarking she would not look like a girl when older due to her apparently repellent appearance, and by giving them a mace as a teething toy. He later deals with Mulch and Bucket over a sheep that Mulch had purchased and refused to pay Bucket for, an accusation he denies. As a result of his deeply flawed view of diplomacy, Gobber has the two settle the matter by fighting with weaponry and carries on. He is next repairing a ship and foolishly using iron in place of wood reasoning it would be better suited for defensive purposes. Stoick, having been informed of Gobber's mishaps, heads down to the dock's to confront him over his less than stellar actions. Whilst demonstrating to Stoick the repaired ship, Gobber accidentally causes it to roll off the platform and into the bay upon which it sinks under the metal's weight. Gobber takes the incident in stride and adds recovering the ship as a later item. He then turns to Stoick and cheerfully asks 'Same time tommorrow?' leaving the viking leader deeply embarassed as Gobber's actions as Stoick's representative reflect on him" "That night, Stoick is resting his stress induced headache with ice blocks when Hiccup gives him a drink. Noting his father's fustration Hiccup assures him that tommorrow would end better when Stoick tells him that this is the case as he has dissmissed Gobber from assisting him. When Hiccup objects, Stoick points out his numerous mistakes and tells Hiccup that he and the winx club (Hiccup) are going to be busy finding a job for Gobber so Hiccup lets him join the Dragon Training Academy," but Gobber with a ton of weapons has the idea of training dragons by threatening to kill them like how his father taught him to swim, causing all the dragons to flee the arena and the teens to hunt them down. The scene changes to Toothless and Hiccup and the fairies and draco in the arena and Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut entering (along with Stormfly, Barf and Belch) and complaining about the pain of riding on their dragon's bare backs. Hiccup said that he's flown for hours on Toothless and has never felt pain. Astrid replied that it's because he has a saddle, causing Hiccup to get the idea for Gobber to build saddles for the dragons. He gives Gobber some of his designs to help, but having already built saddles for other animals, the blacksmith states that he has his own ideas. "The scene cuts to the next day, where Gobber shows his saddles to the teens, but the saddles weren't good for the dragons, and caused a huge mess at the end of the day and having mr krabs shatter like glass at the sight, causing Hiccup to clean up the Arena. Stoick enters while Hiccup is cleaning, and states that the Arena actually looked cleaner when they were killing dragons. Hiccup tells him that the place got "Gobbered" and Stoick tells Hiccup that he had to do what was best for the academy, and that the best might be to fire Gobber. Hiccup goes to Gobber (along with Toothless) and tells him the news. Upon hearing that he was about to lose his job, Gobber is saddened but tells him that he can live without a job. While walking, Hiccup tells Toothless that he feels awful and wonders what could be worse than that. Just then, Hiccup sees Hookfang on fire and breathing fire everywhere. Snotlout rushes to Hiccup, shouting for help." "The scene cuts to Hookfang spinning out of control and Stoick tells everyone that it's not safe. Hiccup gently walks towards Hookfang and throws him a fish, but he spits it out, causing it to land on Stoick's beard. Hiccup tries to calm Hookfang down but the moment he touches his jaw, he starts going out of control again, causing Toothless to fight him so that Hiccup can flee. Stoick calls Gobber for help, and he goes to the plaza to kill Hookfang. Despite Hiccup's protests, Gobber is sent in to kill Hookfang, until the two sees that he only had a toothache. Gobber puts away the sword he intended to use, and then wrestles with Hookfang until he pries his mouth open and pulls the tooth out, finally calming him down. Gobber then decides to become a dentist for the dragons." "When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change too, and that Gobber is one of those men. In fact, he's one of the best." transcript Category:Spinoffseries Category:Berk episodes Category:Moviesodes